


The Evil Queen's Return

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, F/M, Heroes to Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: After a terrible car accident, a old feeling returns to Regina. A need for revenge. Will anyone be able to bring her back before it's too late?
Relationships: Henry Mills/Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	1. Chapter 1

Regina and Henry were driving home from dinner at pops one night. Regina always tried to drive as carefully as possible. Little did they know, a drunk driver had accidentally swerved into Storybrook.  
They were almost home when a car hit the passenger side. The car then flipped into a ditch. Regina felt a sharp pain in her arm. She didn't even have to check to see if it was broken. "Henry, are you ok?" Regina asked. She turned around and was horrified at what she saw.  
Henry had a gash on his head among other injuries. Regina quickly dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end said.  
"Me and my son were in a car accident," Regina reported. "Were on Mills street."  
"I'm about to send an ambulance your way," the lady said. "How bad is it?"  
"Our car flipped," Regina said. "I'm pretty sure my arm is broken but that's it, but my son is hurt badly."  
"An ambulance is on its way miss," she said. Before Regina could respond, her vision went blurry. She passed out from the pain in her left arm  
\---  
Emma ran into the hospital. She saw Regina was sitting in one of the chairs, her arm in a sling. "Regina," Emma said, ruining to her. She gently hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok."  
"Henry's still in surgery," Regina said, looking at the door to the ICU. "They say he won't be out for a few hours."  
Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "He'll be ok," Emma said. "We caught the person who hit you guys. He's being transferred to the police station in a nearby town."  
"Good," Regina said. "Call me when he wakes up. I need to take a walk."  
Before Emma could respond, Regina was already out of the building. Ever since the accident, the feeling she hasn't felt in years returned. A need for revenge. She needed to figure out what police station he was at.  
'Time to get my revenge,' Regina though. The evil queen is back. 'For tonight only.'


	2. Chapter 2

Regina arrived at her catacomb. She walked to her table and started work on a healing potion. If she was going to go on a revenge quest, her arm needed to be healed. She hoped Henry's injuries would be able to be healed so easily.  
She easily put together the potion. She drank it and ripped the sling off of her arm. The arm was as good as new. She grabbed the gun Emma gave her when she went to confront Zelena when she was posing as Marian. Magic didn't work outside of Storybrook so this was her best shot.  
She walked to the auto shop in town. She walked in, the bell on the door ringing. The person at the desk looked up from their newspaper. "Mayor Mills," he said. "Are you here because of your car?"  
"Yes," Regina said.  
"I hate to tell you this, but the car was completely destroyed in the wreck," he said. "There was no saving it."  
"It's ok," Regina said. "Then can I rent a car from here?"  
He pulled out some paperwork. "Of course," he said. "Just sign here and I need to run your driver's license. And that will be 100 hundred dollars a day."  
Regina gives him the driver's license. She then signed the paper quietly. She then swiped her debit card and paid for a week, figuring she needs that at most. "All set," the man said. He gave her a pair of keys. "That is for car number three."  
Regina took the keys and went to the car lot. She found car three, which was a white truck, and got in. She turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon she was past the town border and on her way to get revenge.  
\---  
Emma had fallen asleep in a chair in Henry's hospital room. She woke up to hear a pain filled moan. She noticed that Henry had awoken and was trying to sit up. "Easy kid," Emma said.  
"What happened?" Henry asked.  
"You and Regina were in a car accident," Emma said. "A drunk driver accidentally entered Storybrook. He's being transported to a police station in New York."  
"Is she ok?" Henry asked. He knew he was in bad shape, but he was more concerned for his mom at the moment.  
"I think so," Emma said. "Her arm was in a sling, but other than that she looked fine. I'm more concerned about you. Both od your legs are broken, a moderate concussion, and five broken ribs and a few bruised ones. You also had to get a bunch of stitches on your head from where a big chunk of glass got stuck."  
Henry tried to sit up. Emma helped him and brought the bed up so he could be comfortable. "You just need to worry about getting better," Emma said. "I will handle Regina."  
"What's wrong with mom?" Henry asked  
"She left while you were in surgery," Emma reported. "She said she was going for a walk, but she hasn't made it back yet."  
That then reminded Emma she promised Regina she would call her when Henry woke up. "I have to step out for a moment," Emma said. "I'll be right back kid."  
Emma stepped out of the room and called Regina. It went straight to voicemall. That left a bad feeling in Emma's stomach. She knew Regina was up to something. She hoped for the best, but she knew old Regina was about to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina arrived in New York a few hours later. She had gotten a tip that the driver was transferred to a police station in New York, but she doesn't know the address. She had also been informed his name was Jacob Grimm.  
Regina arrived at the tourist information center. "Hey, I'm looking for directions to the police station," Regina said.  
"It's on broadway street," the lady said. "It's right beside the Winter Garden Theater. You'll be able to tell which one that is because it'll have been decorated for Beetlejuice the musical."  
"Thank you," Regina said. She then left the building and drove straight to the police station. She went inside.  
"Hello," Regina said. "I've come to visit my brother, Jacob Grimm. My name is Regina Grimm."  
"Well have him out in a minute," he said. "Just sit down and wait."  
Regina sat down in a nearby chair. A few minutes later, she was brought to the interrogation room. That's when she came face to face with Jacob.  
"I was confused when they said my sister came to visit me," he said. "Last time I check, I didn't have one."  
"That's because you don't," Regina said. "I was in the car you hit last night along with my son."  
"Look, I'm incredibly sorry for what happened," he said. "It's unfair I came out with only a few scratches and bruises. I can pay your hospital bill."  
"I don't want your money," Regina said. "I want revenge."  
She then put a potion on her hand. She grabbed at his chest and pulled out his heart. "How did you do that?" Jacob asked.  
"I have my ways," Regina said. She then squeezed it until it turned to dust. He fell to the floor dead. She quickly fled the police station and headed back to Storybrook.  
\---  
Emma had managed to get Henry to sleep. She heard the door and saw Regina had entered. "Hey Emma," Regina said. "Can we talk outside? I don't want Henry to hear this."  
Emma nods and the women step out of the room. "I went to New York to find the person who hit us," Regina said. "And when I found him, I killed him."  
"Please tell me your joking," Emma said.  
"I'm not," Regina said. "And I'm pretty sure they caught it on camera. I need your help hiding from the police.  
Emma let out a sigh. "Ok," Emma said. "But you have to promise you won't do it again."  
"I won't," Regina said. "This will just be a one-time thing."  
They both returned to the hospital room. Little did they know, this was just the beginning of their troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Henry was released from the hospital. His room was moved to the first story so he wouldn't have to go upstairs. Regina tried to keep her promise to Emma, but it was hard. Even the slightest annoyance. She always tried to keep her cool around Henry though.  
She went to her catacombs to try and calm down. "Hey Regina," a voice said. Regina accidentally threw a fireball at the voice. She felt guilty when she saw it was David. He managed to duck in time and the fireball hit the wall.  
"David I'm so sorry," Regina said.  
"It's ok, I should have warned you," he said. "I came to tell you that we're going to Pops if you want to join."  
"I'm fine," Regina said.  
"Do you want anything from Pops?" David asked.  
"I'm fine," Regina said. "I'll get something at home."  
David nods and leaves the catacomb. Regina felt guilty about almost killing David, but there was apart of her that didn't feel guilty. The memories of Snow telling her mom about Regina's love returned to her mind. She then remembered how that lead to his death. She tried to shrug it off, but the feeling wouldn't leave. Her need for revenge returned.  
Regina left the catacombs, deciding she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind. She saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair was waiting for her. "Can I help you?" Regina asked.  
"I'm Clara," the girl said. "Jacob's fiancé. I know you killed him. I saw the security footage."  
"How did you find this town?" Regina said.  
"I tracked your license plate," she said. "And once I kill you, I'm going to find out the secrets of this town. Like why it's not on a map or why no one knows it exists."  
"You can find out the secrets, but no one will believe you," Regina said.  
"I will get as much evidence as I need," Clara said. She then noticed the knife in her hand. Clara lunged at her when Regina pushed her back. Clara fell to the ground and hit her head on a rock. Regina checked for a pulse and realized she died on impact.  
She muttered something under her breath and ran away. The darkness in her heart was getting bigger and she wasn't sure she could do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina went straight to her house. Once she was in her house, she let out a scream. She looked at herself in a mirror. She saw her enchanted forest appearance waving and laughing at her. "It was self-defense," Regina said.  
"But Jacob wasn't," her reflection said. "That was flat out revenge. And the guy was remorseful and even wanted to pay for your hospital bill."  
"I don't know what has gotten into me," Regina said.  
"Your back," the reflection said. "Now, how long until we go after the Charmings?"  
"Never," Regina snapped.  
"Sure," her reflection said. "You know you're going to lose control and crush little Snow's heart."  
Regina grabbed a knife and threw it at the mirror. The mirror was shattered, but Regina could still hear her evil part's laugh. Regina picked up an apple and looked at it.  
\---  
"Mother," Regina called out as her mother crushed her love's heart. She collapsed to her knees by his side.  
"Oh Regina," Cora said. "Love makes you weak. The sooner you learn that, the happier you'll be."  
"I hate you," Regina said.   
"Good," Cora said. "Now rest up, tomorrow is your big day."  
\---  
The next day, Regina visited Mary Margret at school. She waited for all of the students to leave. Tomorrow was Henry's first day back since the accident. Snow said she'd drive Henry home until he completely recovered to avoid the hassle of him traveling on the bus.  
Regina went to Mary Margret's classroom. "Good afternoon Regina," she said.  
"Good afternoon," Regina said. "I knew you had to stay late today so I brought you some apple tarts."  
"Oh thank you," she said.  
"Anytime," Regina said. Mary Margret then took a bite from the apple. Regina then smirked to herself as Mary Margret collapsed to the floor in a coma-like state.


	6. Chapter 6

David and Emma arrived at the hospital. "Hey, my wife, Mary Margret, was brought in here about a hour ago," David said. "Is she ok?"  
"She is still in testing," the lady at the desk said. "She arrived in a comatose state. I haven't heard anything other than that. If you wait outside of the surgery room, the doctor will update you as soon as possible."  
Emma and David sat on a bench outside of the surgery room. David buried his face in his hands. Emma rubbed his back. "Do you think she was cursed?" David asked.  
"It might have been," Emma said. "But who would do something like this?"  
Just then, the doctor came threw the surgery room doors. "How's my wife?" David asked, getting up.  
"She's still out cold," the doctor said. "We don't know what caused her to go into this state. She seemed normal when she was brought in. All of her organs are working. The only lead we have is that there was an apple tart in her system."  
"Apple tart," David murmured under his breath. "Do you think Regina is behind it?"  
"She has been acting strangely since the accident," Emma said. Her phone then vibrated. "It's Killian."  
"Take it, it might be something important," David said. Emma was on the phone with Killian for a few minutes. She eventually hung up.  
"What is it?" David asked.  
"That guy, who hit Regina and Henry, fiancé's body was found in the cemetery," Emma said. "It looks like she was killed when she hit her head on a rock."  
There was a moment of silence between the father and daughter. "You don't think Regina did this?" Emma asked.  
"When I talked with her at the catacombs, she threw a fireball at me," David confessed.  
"We need to find Regina," Emma said.  
\---  
Henry and Violet were eating at Pops. Violet had helped Henry out of his wheelchair and into the booth. "You look great tonight," Henry said.  
"Thank you," Violet said. "You too."  
As Ruby was bringing the young couple's drinks, everyone other than Henry in the room froze. He looked around and saw Regina. "Hey mom," Henry said.  
"Hey sweetie," Regina said, walking to Henry.  
"Is everything ok?" Henry asked, confused.  
"It's fine," Regina said. "Things are even better now."  
She had said the last part in a sinister tone. "Are you sure?" Henry asked.  
"Of course," Regina said. She then knocked out Henry. "You should rest, we have a long trip ahead of us."  
She then teleported the two of them to her catacombs and unfroze the other people in the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry woke up in Regina's catacombs. His hands were tied to the armrest of his wheelchair. He was also gagged. He saw his mom, Regina, on the other side of the room. She was making some kind of potion.  
He tried to get her attention, but it just came out as muffled. He tried to recognize the potion Regina was making. A moment or two later, Regina was finished. "Good your awake," Regina said. She took the gag out.  
"What's going on?" Henry asked.  
"We're taking a little trip," Regina said.  
"Where?" Henry asked.  
"You'll see," Regina said, with a smirk. She threw a potion on the ground. A portal then appeared. Regina grabbed the handlebars of Henry's wheelchair and took them threw the portal.  
\---  
Emma and David arrived at the crime scene. Most of it was taped off, but Emma was aloud threw since she was the sheriff. "Are there any suspects?" Emma asked her deputy, Jamie.  
"We found a string of black hair," Jamie said. "We're taking it to the lab to find out who it belongs to."  
"I think I know who it belongs to," Emma said. "Has anyone seen Regina?"  
Jamie shakes her head. "But I did see someone enter the catacombs," she said.  
"Thank you," Emma said. Her and David headed to the catacombs. There was a slight mess. There was a spellbook open to a potion that creates a portal. There was a tag at a page on how to make a poisonous apple tart.  
"Regina what has gotten into you," Emma mumbled.  
"Where do you think Regina went?" David asked. Emma found a copy of Issac's, the previous author, book 'Heroes, and Villains.'  
"I think I have an idea," Emma said. "I think she went into the book Issac wrote for Rumple."  
"Why would she go there?" David asked.  
"I don't know," Emma said. She found a magic bean that creates a portal to another dimension. "I'm going after her. You stay here and take care of mom."  
"It's too dangerous," David said. "In this realm, you don't have magic."  
Emma grabbed a gun. "This works almost as well as magic," Emma said.  
"Be careful," David said.  
"I will," Emma reassured him. She stepped out of the catacombs. She got a safe distance from everyone else before throwing down the bean. She jumped into the portal, hoping that Regina could snap out of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry and Regina arrived at Regina's hideout. Regina had untied Henry's hands. "Why are we back here?" Henry asked.  
"Now that I have my revenge on Snow, the second part of my plan may commence," Regina said.  
"What did you do?" Henry asked.  
"Nothing much," Regina said. "Nothing I haven't done before. Now all I have to do is rid this world of their Snow White and Charming, and I'll be free to take my thrown."  
She freed Henry's hands. "I will be queen, and when I'm gone you will take over the kingdom asking," Regina said. "You can even bring your little girlfriend and make her your queen."  
"This isn't like you," Henry said. "This is the evil queen."  
"I am the evil queen," Regina corrected. "That accident woke the real me up. But first..."  
Regina turned into a purple cloud of smoke. She reappeared in her old evil queen outfit. "Agh it feels good to back," Regina said.  
"So what do you need me for?" Regina asked.  
"Company," Regina said. "Don't worry, I'll soon have something to fix you up. I just have a few ingredients left."  
Regina then picked up a knife. "Now all I have to do is get little Snow's heart," Regina said. "Her boy toy will be easy."  
She then took Henry out of the hideout. She heard some ruffling in between the trees. She threw the knife at the person. Regina walked to the body and saw that universe's Robin. Henry expected to see some sort of reaction from Regina.  
Regina turned around. "Oh well," Regina said. "I've seen him die before so this doesn't mean much."  
She grabbed the handlebars of Henry's wheelchair before pushing him along the trail. Henry had a feeling this was the point of no return for his mother.  
\---  
Emma arrived in a small village. It wasn't connected to the main kingdom, but it was apart of a nearby smaller one. She saw a small boy holding his hand. It had a rather deep cut on it. He was crying.  
Emma walked over to him. "Hey it's ok," Emma said. With a wave of her hand, the cut was gone.  
"Witch," the boy shouted. It got almost everyone's attention. "This woman is a witch. She did something to my hand."  
"I'm not a witch," Emma said. "Also I was healing you."  
"I saw her do it," a girl who looked about sixteen shouted. "Stay away from my brother."  
Two guards grabbed Emma's arms. "Talk with King Kia," the girl said. "I'm sure my father will have her burned at the stake at dawn."  
Emma struggled as the guards dragged her to a large castle. She sighed as she got ready to come face to face with the king.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was dragged into the throne room. She almost gasped when she saw who King Kia was. He was no one other than Jiminy Cricket. "Archie?" Emma asked.  
"Emma?" Archie asked. He then dismissed his guards and they released her. "Are you here because of Regina's return to darkness?"  
Emma nods. "I think she's planning something bad," Emma said.  
"Me to," he said. "Did she mention where she was going?"  
"Sadly no," Emma said.  
"I have no idea what's going either," Archie said. "I have a feeling not everything is as it seems."  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked.  
"Like Regina has changed something," Archie said. He saw Emma was confused, so he chose to love on. "I know something that can help you. I heard she's in Snow White's kingdom."  
"Why would she be there?" Emma asked.  
"To take over the kingdom," Archie said. "I can send you in a carriage over there."  
"Thank you," Emma said. The two hugged each other and Archie called her a carriage. Within moments the carriage had arrived. Emma said goodbye and she left.  
\---  
Regina and Henry continued on their journey. They were just outside of the castle. "This world's Snow White and charming should be arriving back any minute now," Regina whispered.  
"Mom something doesn't feel right about this," Henry said. "That is Snow White."  
"And this one has killed hundreds of innocent people," Regina said. "I'm her stepdaughter so I'm next in line for the thrown."  
Before Henry could say another thing, the carriage crashed. Henry found it creepy how closely it looked to him and Regina's crash. "Stay here," Regina demands. "If something happens to me, I want you to be safe."  
Regina walked to the crashed carriage. She ripped out Snow's heart. It was as black as coal. Before Regina could crush it, it disappeared into a cloud of yellow magic. Regina turned around and saw it was Henry who had done it.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stared at her son. "How did you do that?" Regina asked.  
"I didn't know," Henry said. "I just wanted to get the heart away from you, and it ended up in my hand."  
"I can help you learn how to control your powers," Regina said. "You have the potential to be a great sorcerer if you let me help you. The first step on your journey will be crushing her heart."  
"No," Henry said. "I will not use my powers to kill people, and my mom wouldn't either. And I'm not talking about Emma."  
Henry teleported himself to were Snow was laying on the ground. He then put her heart back into his chest. "Killing people isn't me," Henry said. "And it's not you either, I know my mom is still in there."  
"Oh Henry," Regina said. "This is me. And one day, you will be very similar."  
Regina then pulled out her gun. "Mom no,' Henry yelled, but it was too late. She had shot that Snow in the head. Henry held in a sob as she did the same to that realm's David.  
"Now, we have a country to conquer," Regina said. She then grabbed the handlebars of Henry's wheelchair. She then walked into the castle  
\---  
Emma exited her carriage. She went under the name 'Princess Leia' since everyone there though she was a crazy lady. She saw some of Snow's guards had arrived and Emma hid herself in the crowd.  
"I have terrible news," one of the guards said. "Our King and Queen are dead."  
The crowd then let out a loud gasp. "Their carriage was crashed near the castle," he explained. "Both of them had strange head wounds. We found some sort of metal pellets in their heads. We are about to have a meeting about who the next ruler will be."  
The guards then left. The crowd then started sharing there theories, but Emma knew what this meant. Regina's body count was quickly growing. She then started heading quickly to the castle, thinking of what in the world she was going to say to Regina.  
\---  
Emma exited her carriage. She went under the name 'Princess Leia' since everyone there though she was a crazy lady. She saw some of Snow's guards had arrived and Emma hid herself in the crowd.  
"I have terrible news," one of the guards said. "Our King and Queen are dead."  
The crowd then let out a loud gasp. "Their carriage was crashed near the castle," he explained. "Both of them had strange head wounds. We found some sort of metal pellets in their heads. We are about to have a meeting about who the next ruler will be."  
The guards then left. The crowd then started sharing there theories, but Emma knew what this meant. Regina's body count was quickly growing. She then started heading quickly to the castle, thinking of what in the world she was going to say to Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was in her throne room when this realm's Grumpy entered. "My queen," he said. "You have a visitor. She says she's princess Leia from the kingdom of Alderaan."  
Regina recognized that as the fake name Emma used when she went back in time with Hook. "Send her in," Regina said. "She's hear to discuss a trade deal."  
He nods and 'Princess Leia' came in. As Regina expected, it was Emma. "Please give us some alone time, Leroy," Regina said. Leroy nods and exits the throne room. "So cut the fake name, Emma."  
"I wasn't trying to trick you," Emma said. "I'm trying to get my bestfriend back. I'm trying to get my son's other mother back."  
"He's my son," Regina snapped. "Your just a random lady who gave birth to him. You put him up for adoption."  
"But he found me," Emma said. "And we grew into becoming a family. A family I want you to continue to be apart of."  
Something about that started to melted Regina's cold heart. It wasn't enough to make Regina turn back into her old self, but it slightly reminded her of who she was. She hated it.  
"Guards," Regina said. "Take her to the dungeon. She is to be beheaded at dawn."  
"No," Emma said. "You're better than this. Henry will never forgive you if you did this."  
A group of guards come in and grab Emma. Emma pleaded with her friend as she was dragged off. Regina then went back to her throne. She felt something she didn't expect. She felt bad. It took all of her power to call off the execution. She just hoped someone would stop it.  
\---  
Henry woke up in a lavish bedroom. His wheelchair was a few feet away from the bed. Something told him Regina was about to do something she was going to regret. He knew he had to stop her, but first he had to make the trip to get to his wheelchair.  
He put his legs on one side of the bed. He winced as his legs touched the ground. He managed to stand up. As much as it hurt him, he managed to get to the wheelchair. He went to the chair and teleported himself to the other side of the door.  
He started wheeling around the castle. He made his way to the outside of the throne room. He saw Emma and secretly followed her in. He hid behind some curtains.  
He listened to the entire exchange. He noticed for a moment it seemed like Regina was going to change her mind, but then she ordered for Emma's execution. He tried to tell her to stop, but he didn't want to blow his cover.  
Henry secretly followed the guards out of the room. He continued following her until someone grabbed the handlebars of his wheelchair and pulled him into a hallway.  
"It's ok," a female wearing a mouse mask said. "I work with the good guys.'  
"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Henry asked.  
"Regina has spies all around here," she said. "I'm going to let you over throw her."  
Henry nods. "Let's talk somewhere more private," the girl said.  
She lead him to the garden. She took off the mask and saw none other than this realm's Violet.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry and Violet arrived at Violet's base. "When I heard that Snow was killed, I was thrilled," Violet said. "Finally someone killed that witch, but then I heard that Regina was as bad as Snow. Word spread fast about what she did at the cabinet meeting."  
"I don't know what's gotten into my mom," Henry said. "We had an accident and she's been acting strange ever since."  
"I think I have away to get your mom back," Violet said. "It's a potion that has to be created by someone close to her or else it won't work. That's why I went to you. It will put her in a slumber that can only be woken by true love's kiss. That should undo whatever has gotten into her."  
"How do we know this is going to work?" Henry asked.  
"It worked on my father," Violet said. "I'll walk you threw all of the steps."  
"Thank you," Henry said. Violet grabbed his hand.  
"This is going to work," Violet said. "I know it will."  
Henry nods. "I trust you," he said. The two then smiled and went to collect the ingredients.  
\---  
Regina was sitting in her throne room. Leroy entered the room. "Your son is nowhere to be found," Leroy said. "But one of the maids saw him leave the gardens with a girl. They seemed to be conspiring and he left on his own terms."  
Regina's eyes then darkened. She usually wouldn't care, but something about this made her blood boil. "May I be alone please?" Regina nods. Leroy leaves, seeing the anger in Regina's eyes.  
Regina waved her hand around and the Violet from Storybrook appeared. "Miss. Mills, hello," Violet said politely.  
"Hello Violet," Regina said. Violet heard the hatred in her voice and she wondered what she had done.  
Just then, Regina grabbed Violet's ruby red heart from her chest. Violet gasped loudly. "I'm sorry, it's nothing personal," Regina said. "I just need to send a message."  
Regina then crushed Regina's heart. Violet collapsed to the floor, dead. She teleported the body to where Henry would find it. Regina then sat on her throne and smirked, glad to be back to her old ways.


	13. Chapter 13

It took Violet and Henry all night to make the potion. About an hour before dawn, they finally got the potion ready. "I heard there's going to be execution at dawn," Violet said.  
"I heard that to," Henry said.  
"You have to poor the spell on her before she delivers the killing blow," Violet said. "The person she's executing is probably innocent or doesn't deserve that harsh of a punishment."  
Henry nods. They started heading to the town square. On their trail, they found a dead body. They both recognized it as Violet. "Is this some kind of trick from the queen?" Violet asked.  
"No," Henry said. "This is you from another realm. She was also my lover."  
Henry started crying. "I don't think I can ever forgive her," Henry said.  
"That is understandable," Violet said. She then got an idea. "Then why don't you stay in this realm? We can fix her and send her back to your realm, but you stay. You said she's your mom so you'll be the successor to the throne."  
"I'll think about it," Henry said. They then arrive at the town square. Henry gasped when he saw his mom, Emma. Her head was in the guillotine.  
"I guess it's the town crazy on the chopping block," Violet whispered.  
"She's not crazy," Henry whispered. "She's my mother. It's a long story. Her punishment in this realm is she knows this is just a story, but she can't do anything to stop it."  
The two teens then get on a secret patio above the stage. As the guard who was going to perform the decapitation was giving the speech, Henry poured the potion on Regina. She collapsed to the ground. Henry then teleported them back to Storybrook.  
\---  
Back in Storybrook, they had taken Regina back to her house. Emma had given Regina some of the love in her heart. It was enough to bring Regina back to her old self. A few hours later, Regina woke up in her bed.  
"Please tell me that was all a dream," Regina said.  
"It wasn't," Henry said, blankly. He gave the others a look and they gave them a moment.  
"Henry I'm so sorry," Regina said.  
"Save it," Henry said. "I know what you did to Snow. I have decided after high school, I'm going back with Violet to her dimension."  
"It's to dangerous there by yourself," Regina said.  
"Violet knows that realm," Henry said. "I'm never coming back."  
Henry then left the room quietly.


	14. Epilogue

Three months later...  
The Charmings family was eating at Granny's to celebrate Henry's graduation. His injuries from the crash were fully healed. Violet was with them. Henry had helped her get her GED. They had woken up Snow shortly after Regina went back to normal.  
"If I'm being honest, this isn't how I accepted your life to go," Emma said. "But if you feel this is the way you need to take your life, I will support it."  
"Thanks, mom," Henry said.  
"Have you talked to Regina lately?" David asked.  
"Not since yesterday," Henry said. David nods.  
"At least you talked to her fairly recently," David said. "Better than me."  
"She's really sorry about what she did," Emma said. "You were able to forgive me when I made Violet break your heart."  
"But you didn't kill her and put grandma under a sleeping curse," Henry said. "I can try and forgive her, but it will take a few years."  
"Understandable," Emma said.  
"I think it's time we leave," Violet said. "  
"True," Henry said. He then said his goodbyes to his family and he grabbed the magical bean satchel. They got onto Henry's motorcycle and he threw it in front of them. They drove into the portal as everyone watched. Henry and Violet were ready for whatever adventures they were going to head-on.


End file.
